


Brain Like a Museum

by RoxieOfficial



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: This is a Jalex/Stoley one shot inspired by “ When nobody has cared for so long, it's hard to accept it when someone finally does. ” Justin cares about Alex, he's seen the signs and he's scared that Alex is going to hurt himself.





	Brain Like a Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few nights ago at 02:00 AM, so please, be indulgent. I did not beta'd it; I excuse myself in advance for any errors you might find. Enjoy!

“ Don't kill yourself, ” Justin blurted out once they were alone. 

Since the tapes were out, he had closely watched Alex and his behavior was identical to Hannah's weeks before she committed suicide.

Justin didn't want to lose him, especially not like that. Alex had his whole life in front of him, he was a good person, he loved and knew lots of things, this couldn't go to waste because a girl committed suicide. Justin wouldn't let him do this.

“ Wha— ” Alex asked, confused. Had someone _finally_ noticed that the demons inside him were slowly consuming him? Had someone _finally_ noticed the way he contemplated suicide as a solution for his distress, for his pain?

This must mean something, especially coming from Justin, because... Well, let's put it that way : Justin simply wasn't the kind of boy who was interested in others. 

“ I saw the signs, Alex... ” he admitted sadly. “ I-I don't want to lose you. I know you must not believe it right now, but you're a good person, Alex. You always do what you think is best, you like helping people even if you have to get neglected in order to do it, you always find the beauty in things, ” he smiled at the latter.

Justin poured his heart out for Alex, anything to convince him not to take his life.

“ You have so many qualities and talents: you sing so well, you can play the guitar and the piano, you're so fucking smart, you speak French, Italian, Spanish and English, that's impressive! I can barely talk English and you remembered three other languages, ” Justin chuckled at that, then added, more serious: “ I admire you. As crazy as it sounds, I love your mind, Alex. You have a beautiful mind and a beautiful soul. ”

Alex was looking at him as he talked, eyes slowly tearing up. Nobody had ever been this honest with him. Justin was making himself vulnerable, by showing him his feelings, but he was doing it. This meant a lot to Alex. Justin cared enough about Alex that he was ready to make himself vulnerable in order to reassure him.

“ You can write a good poem in less than five minutes, because your brain is filled with beauty and art. Your brain must be like a museum. But you know what? Even in museums, there are dark corners, Alex. But these dark corners aren't worth dying over. I-I love you. ”

By the time Justin was done with his speech, Alex was in tears. Justin pulled him in his arms and held him tight.

“ You're not alone, Alex. Not anymore, ” he whispered.


End file.
